


Partners

by Seltap



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seltap/pseuds/Seltap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsubaki worries and speaks, "Don't grow up too fast..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

Tsubaki sighed at the cracking fire in front of her, its orange flames warming both her, and her partner's damp hair. She watched its spitting embers in a daze. In silence, she sat with knees pressed against the rough dirt as her Meister lay across from her. His hand was supporting his head while his elbow found rest upon the earth. He too was staring into the glowing blaze with a look of dream overwhelming his eyes and body.

With the fire separating the two, their thoughts were the only thing occupying their time now. Too tired to talk, too lazy to listen, the two only watched on in silence, neither in any motivation to acknowledge the other. It was Tsubaki who sighed again, not catching anybody's attention but her own, and she quietly brought a hand back to brush away a bead of water that had ventured from her wet hair to her moist neck.

It had only been a few days ago that both Tsubaki, and her partner, had taken up this assignment. It had been today that they had completed what they had set out for and were rewarded greatly with a new soul. It was after that, that her partner suggested they camp out the night and wait for morning before returning to Shibusen. It had only been about an hour ago that Tsubaki took in the scent of her partner and cringed as the stench overwhelmed the small camp they had prepared. It would be only a few minutes later, after her Meister was sent to wash himself in the lake, that Tsubaki would realize how coarse her own body felt and would join him.

In privacy of course.

Tsubaki had warned him that she would not tolerate any peeking from him, something her partner did not debate against and instead agreed with; turning his back to her as she did the same. Throughout the time as she coursed her hands around her body, bringing the lake water up to rub against her fair skin, she knew that her partner had kept his word. No sound emitted from his mouth, she could only hear the soft splashing as his hands padded his own body, and because of that silence, she knew that his eyes were not on her.

Perhaps if he had taken his roll of assassinator a little more serious he would have been privileged of the show, free of charge. But his ego would not allow that, and Tsubaki had learned that over the course of time she had been with him. She could count consistently when her partner had tried to sneak a peek of her, try to catch a glimpse of her pale, smooth body, but had failed miserably every time; and usually with a weapon to his head.

Their bath would be only about ten minutes, drying off lightly and changing would be another small few, and now the two found themselves wrapped around the campfire's trance. Letting the heat dance around their bodies as they sat in a dreamy silence.

' _ _I like this, it's nice and quiet.__ ' Tsubaki thought to herself.

This was a rare occasion for her. Glancing up slightly, she peered through the flames to the blue haired boy, taking in his now uncommon mood and look. Indeed it was an exceptional sight. In his own dream world, Tsubaki watched as his chest heaved in breathing, not crying out or screaming that he was number one, not boasting that he was greater than God, and not at all letting anyone know about that huge ego he had.

' _ _Maybe that's because I'm here.__ ' She thought again through her trance.

She couldn't help but wonder if the reason he was so restrained now was because she had already heard about his big, bad-ass self. The one to hear his self-pride the most was none other than herself, and for that reason she couldn't help but wonder if impressing her was no longer needed.

' _ _He's already done that.__ ' Tsubaki thought with a smile.

She was more than impressed at the boy across from her. Her chest would always swell with pride when she had remembered the time they had first met, when he acknowledged her, how the two were destined to be partners. Bringing her lidded eyes slightly back up, she smiled at her partner once again. Watching as his eyes stared jadedly at the flame in front of them.

' _ _Everyday he impresses me. I'm so proud of you, Black Star.__ '

She blinked lazily as she continued to watch him, she knew that this feeling she had for him would grow and grow more each day. Like today, he would impress her tomorrow and the rest of the days to come. She would hear that boisterous voice everyday now, and she would listen to him cry to the heavens for many years to come. They were partners, inseparable, neither to leave each other until both dreams were fulfilled.

For the seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, years she was to be by his side, she would watch him grow older in time while both reached for their goal.

' _ _Black Star grow up?__ '

Tsubaki blinked at the thought, her eyes still set on the boy, she wondered how age would affect the big star in front of her. How long exactly would it be when she would be the one lifting her head to look into his eyes? Would his hair be longer, or would he keep it the same? How would Black Star look in three years? Five? Ten?

She let her small eyes travel lightly down his body and back. She smirked bashfully when her eyes found his arms and chest.

' _ _He'll be handsome.__ ' Tsubaki thought with a small blush.

His body was bound to grow in size, and she would be there when it would happen. Since their first meeting she could see it happening now, he was growing up before her eyes, something that made her heart once again puff up with dignity.

' _ _I wonder… Is this how a mother feels?__ '

She knew it wouldn't be long before his legs exceeded hers in height, his arms thicker too, and his hands would also grow bigger as he swung her around like the weapon she was. She wondered how he would mature over time. Would his ego be bigger than it was now? That didn't seem possible. Or would he learn to grow more mature? Respectable? Would his loud, kid-like voice be overcome by a deep and quiet one?

She pondered on the idea for some time. A little sad at the thought of him changing, but at the same time excited to see what her partner would become. She again smiled when she realized the truth.

' _ _I'll be there to see it happen.__ '

Even if it seemed a little sad, deep down she knew she would be prouder than anyone for what he would one day be. She would see him grow, fulfill his dreams, become someone big, and no one was going to rob him of that. She would make sure of that.

Bringing her eyes back to his oblivious face, her smile faded lightly as another thought occurred.

' _ _Will he and I always be together?__ '

They were partners, true, but that didn't mean they were to be partners forever. Once dreams were achieved, would they be separated from each other? As time went on, would she be losing Black Star, her partner? Like a sudden blow to the head, the truth unfolded itself quickly in front of her.

As she would watch the boy grow and mature, she was certain to begin seeing new sides of him. She would be there, watching in slight jealousy and sadness, as her partner would seek out new girls. Would she be the one he came to when he needed questions answered about dating and relationships? Would he be telling her soon about his own crushes? Letting her eyes fall in sadness, she realized how big of role their age played against them. As he grew older, she knew it would be girls like Maka and the others he would seek. For when he would ripen, she would grow old, unwanted in his eyes. He would search for something fresh, something she was not bound to be in a few years. Like a stab to her heart, one thought came to her quick.

' _ _I won't get to be with him forever…__ '

Marriage, if not something else already, would be the one thing to tear them apart.

Her shoulders fell slightly as she realized that another girl was already destined to be held in his arms, kissed by his lips, and loved with every part of his soul. Someone new would be the one to hear his voice cry out, let his ego shine on them, and of course impress them until their own heart swelled with pride and love. From the side, she knew in sadness, she would be watching him take a new life journey with a new partner.

' _ _Perhaps,__ ' she sighed in her mind, _'_ _ _it's better he takes his time growing up.__ '

"What is it?"

She blinked rapidly at the question. Bringing her eyes back up, she realized her mistake. As her thoughts carried on, her eyes were still set on her blue haired partner, and she had failed to realize that he was staring back in question this whole time. Her violet eyes quickly diverted away when they reached to his green ones, a look of irritation plastered on his face while his brows furrowed.

"What's wrong?" He asked again sternly, his eyes furrowing more when he saw the light blush creep to her face.

"Nnn, i-it's nothing," she cracked.

Shaking lightly, she let her eyes glance back up to Black Star's and then back down. Repeating the process as she once again spoke to his frustration.

"I-It's just…" she stammered again.

She was trying hard to find the right words without letting her true thoughts show. She wanted to tell him the one thing she now feared, and yet knew she could do nothing to stop. Wouldn't it be wrong for her to try to stop him anyway? Wouldn't that just be tearing him away from his dreams? Holding this big star back from becoming a giant shine?

"D-Don't grow up too fast… Black Star…"

Tsubaki's face was a deep crimson after what she had said to the boy. What in the world was she thinking? She panicked when she listened to the crickets chirp around them instead of a response from him. How random she must have now sounded, how idiotic she now probably seemed to him. She reddened more as those thoughts now engulfed her mind.

His sigh was finally what drew her attention back to her partner. He was letting her know that he was in no mood move, but stood himself self. Her eyes followed closely as his figure traveled around the fire and to her side. She quickly dropped her gaze from him and turned her head down to the dirt as she listened to him plop to the ground next to her, letting out another sigh of his. Still staring at the earth, she again blushed as silence crept on.

' _ _Why did he move here?__ ' the thought swam in Tsubaki's mind.

Curiosity getting the better of her, she lifted her head evenly to get a peek at the boy. From the corner of her eye she watched as he brought his arms back down, letting both his palms once again crush onto the dirt behind him, his eyes again dazed by the flames. Letting her guard down, she turned her head fully to him, only to bring it quickly back when his angry eyes turned to her.

Feeling his head return to the fire she let out a sigh. What was she so nervous about right now? This was just like any other day with her partner.

"Heh, I thought you didn't notice this time…"

Bringing her head back up, she turned to blink curiously at Black Star's words. Not turning away this time when again his lazy eyes turned to hers. He lifted an eyebrow to her, waiting to see what she had to say. When he received no answer, he turned back to the fire to speak.

"I thought my big-self was getting better at this." He hastily mumbled.

Again, Tsubaki was dumbfounded at exactly what the boy was trying to tell her.

"Black Star, what are you talking about?"

It was his turn to have his confused eyes set on her, blinking a few times before again speaking.

"Aren't you mad at me for watching you?"

Tsubaki's mind ran to find the answer to his question. Not at all understanding what he was trying to say or what he was talking about. But as quick like lightning, the answer suddenly hit her dead on.

"You were watching me in the lake?!" she gasped lightly, more surprised to the fact the she really had failed to notice.

"You mean, you didn't notice?!" he cried.

Shaking her head no, she watched as his devilish smirk returned and he once again spoke to the fire.

"Laws of the Assassin, number one," he began to recite for her. "Conceal yourself in darkness, still your breath, and seek an opening to your target."

Tsubaki was in awe at what the boy had both done and told her, and turning his head to look at her he could see it written on her face. With another smirk to her, he watched as her face flushed lightly and she was once again forced to stare at the earth below her in embarrassment.

"Nyahahaha!" His laughter echoed as Tsubaki's mind once again raced with thoughts.

' _ _He was watching me?! I didn't even notice!__ _'_

Her eyes began to travel around the dirt, listening to Black Star's laughter as once again another thought occurred.

' _ _He's getting better now. He's starting to become the assassinator he claims to be. He's learning, maturing. He's...__ '

With her eyes wincing in slight pain, she couldn't help but roll her lips slightly back as what she was dreading only a few minutes ago, was beginning to play now in front of.

' _..._ _ _growing u__ _ _p__ _._ '

Turning his laughing head once again to the girl, he was flabbergasted at the sight. His laugh soon began to slow to a halt as he continued to take in her sad sight, and he pondered lightly at her unusual mood. He was more than grateful that she hadn't stuck a shuriken, like always, into his big skull, but he thought she would at least be a little proud at his small accomplishment. With a sigh, he did what he regretted always doing.

"I'm sorry…" he mumbled.

Apologizing was something he always disliked, it wasn't his character, but the sight of his partner in even the slightest distress was like a chill up the spine. He didn't like it, and would try, as far has his ego would let him, to change that.

Realizing that she was once again caught off guard, Tsubaki quickly turned back to him.

"Nnn, I'm not mad or anything."

She shook her head.

"I'm proud of you, Black Star!"

Black Star furrowed his eyes once again to her smiling face, not at all liking how fake looking it was. And as his gaze intensified, he watched as her fake contentment again turned into a sad frown until she was once again forced to turn to the ground. And just like that, she knew she had been caught.

"What's wrong?" He firmly asked again.

With a sigh visible only by her, she gripped at the material on her knees. Bracing herself as she stared to the ground for his reaction.

"I was just thinking…" she gulped lightly.

Pausing herself, she tried hard to think if maybe she could escape this. Should she escape it? Would it be better for him to never be troubled by her and instead let herself suffer? Would it be wrong for her to bring down her partner along with her? There would be no escaping this.

"We won't be together forever… will we?"

Tsubaki let out a scoff, smiling after as she grasped what she had just done. Keeping her eyes still to the ground, she continued to smile at it, waiting intently to hear her partner's words. She was unaware that his eyes were once again furrowing at her. Would he even care for her words? Was he still too young to comprehend what she was telling him? Would he just call her an idiot and go on? Or would he remain quiet? Would he even acknowledge her words?

She listened to him spit while trying to hold down another boisterous laugh. Her heart sank that minute to that act.

"Don't be stupid, Tsubaki!" he cried, smirking once again back to the flames. "We're partners, of course we'll be together!"

Hearing his laughter once again, she smiled to the ground.

' _ _I knew it,__ ' she sadly thought. ' _ _He's still too young to understand.__ '

"R-Right!" she answered plainly to him, letting her shoulders fall lightly to her failure.

She sighed again, staring into the dirt as silence once again engulfed them. Her heart stinging every few seconds with her partner's words still ringing in her ears.

"Tsubaki…"

Bringing her head up to the sound of his calm, collective voice, her eyes widened to what she received. Feeling her body stiffen, her mind raced with both bliss and confusion as her partner forced his lips onto hers. Lifting his elbows up higher, he let his rough, chapped buds entwine with her soft, plump ones.

' _ _What is he doing?!__ ' Tsubaki cried in her mind, surprised that her body would not move away. ' _ _Is this… Is this… Right?!__ '

Feeling him push himself more into her, Tsubaki let her thoughts vanish. Ready to enjoy this bliss she was now privileged, she let his hand, which had now snaked up to her hair, be pulled lightly down. Closing her eyes along with his as she let the sensation take over her. Here she had been worrying only a few minutes ago, and now she was in pure delight at the feel of his lips on hers.

She flushed lightly when she let a small moan escape, hoping that her partner had not heard. After feeling a smirk spread across his lips through the kiss, she figured she had just boosted his ego about ten times fold, and again she felt his strong, young hand pull her closer in. His fingers wrapping themselves around her hair tightly as she brought her digits to sit lightly on his shoulders.

Tsubaki whimpered lightly when she felt him pull away, giving small chase to snatch his lips back with hers. She didn't want the delight to end quite yet, and Black Star seemed to agree. Once again, he seized her lips with his, letting Tsubaki's returned kiss and light moans send him into his own ecstasy.

Feeling her fingers shake lightly on his shoulders, he realized that ending this would be hard to do. Like a drug, he was now addicted to her wet lips, he knew if he pulled away that he would be sucked right back in. Never wanting this high to end, he again let his one hand grip her moist hair, feeling his shoulder being now held on tightly.

Tsubaki inwardly gasped when she felt his tongue slither itself across her lips, and she pulled lightly back, only to be brought back right into the kiss as Black Star reached for her. Again, she felt his hot tongue run across her lips, and this time agreed to his self invitation. Parting her lips lightly, she anticipated for what was to come. Would this little make out prove to be as big as he would probably boast about? With a blush creeping, she realized that was exactly what she wanted. Instead, though, she jumped lightly to Black Star's bolder move.

"Ouch!"

Pulling away, she found both her hands now pushing her partner's shoulders back. With a deeper blush she turned to him, watching his mischievous smirk grow big as his lust-filled eyes stared into hers.

"Black Star!" she cried out in surprise.

' _ _Did he just bite my lip?! How much does he know about this stuff?!__ ' her mind screamed in embarrassment.

Her eyes watched fixedly as he dragged his tongue over his bottom lip, slurping as he did so and again sending her a dirty look; taking in the sight as he watched her face turn beet red.

' _ _What have I done?!__ ' Tsubaki cried in her mind.

Feeling herself overwhelmed, Tsubaki quickly turned her embarrass face back to ground. Letting her hands fall from his shoulders to hold onto her knees. Something Black Star had already contemplated, and prepared for. Letting himself fall back to his elbows, he smiled at the fire before speaking up again.

"Stop worrying," he ordered to his weapon, still unable to get her head to rise back up. "I told you were partners. Always."

' _Always_ _ _?__ ' Tsubaki's eyes widened. ' _ _Did he actually understand what I was talking about?__ '

"Wait for me, Tsubaki." He spoke once again, turning back to look at her.

Her face was still plastered to the ground, but her light blush already had the answer he was wanting.

"When my big-self gets bigger, when I'm older, this will all look right. You'll be the one reaching for my face," he smiled lightly, turning back to the flames. "So, wait for me."

Even though he wasn't looking, he could feel it, his partner's smile. He could feel her heart swell to his words. They were linked, and he could always know what she was feeling. They would forever be linked, always able to understand one another, always to accept one another no matter what. They were to be partners.

Always.

"You think this number one guy isn't going to stick with his number one girl?" he again smirked.

Not really expecting an answer, nor was one received, he continued to stare at the flames in front of him; the two letting both the fire, and kiss, dance around and warm their souls.

"Leave it to me, Tsubaki! I'll definitely give you the biggest _on stage_ wedding!"

"Black Star! You know nothing of that sort of thing yet!"

"Nyahahaha!"


End file.
